


I really wish you could surprise me [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Tell Me How I Die (2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP without PWP xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: Can I still call it PWP even if there are nothing high-rated except violence in it and those GLANCES? xD





	I really wish you could surprise me [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Let's play channel: https://www.youtube.com/RainbysLovingArmy  
> Russian channel with reviews (also Gafou ones xD): https://www.youtube.com/geekyfreakyfan  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbysArmy  
> Tumblr: http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/  
> VK - https://vk.com/rainbyslovingarmy
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
